Mass Effect: Beginning of Everything
by RT.Walker
Summary: Post Mass Effect 3, details the post war atmosphere and follows Shepard and Miranda as they settle down in this new era of peace. (lots of characters and added character dedicated to a close friend) Rated M


Mass Effect: Beginning of Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a pure fanfiction for fun stuff.

I might make a Mass Effect 3 story. I don't know, its up to all of you. Post Mass Effect 3

**Introduction: Once more into the Breach**

**Need To Know**

**Standard Male Shepard****: John T. Shepard, Paragon **

**Former Flame:**** Ashley Williams**

**Romanced**** Miranda Lawson **

**Mass Effect 3 squad:**** John Shepard (commanding), Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Tali'Zorah, James Vega, EDI, Javik, Samara, Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, Grunt, Kasumi Goto, Zaeed Massani, Eli G. Wolfe, Captain Kirrahe**

**(Miranda was clear from any and all suspicion as Cerberus agent due to the massive amounts of support she had from Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni, Joker, Eli Wolfe, Garrus Vakarian, Tali and her openness to reveal all Cerberus facilities she remembere)**

**(Captain Kirrahe joined Shepard's squad after operations in Surkesh. He felt the need to fight the Reapers as his people at the time were not interested in the fight. He believe in the Commander and was ecstatic in a chance to fight alongside him again)**

**Note worthy crew on board the Normandy:**** Doctor Karin Chakwas, Dr. Chloe Michel, Diana Allers and Emily Wong as Alliance Correspondents and Jeff "Joker" Moreau **

**Character Eli Gage Wolfe aka Grim**

**Eli Gage Wolfe an Alliance Navy Shock Trooper who served with Shepard in previous deployments served on board the Normandy SR2 to help Commander Shepard take down the Collectors and is currently in a serious relationship with Normandy's engineer, Tali'Zorah**. **After service onboard the Normandy, Eli was interrogated and cleared by the Alliance and transferred to Grissom Academy to instruct students with the uses of military grade tech, he was accompanied by Jack Subject Zero. Upon retrieval by Commander Shepard, Eli returned to serve alongside Shepard's squad aka Shepard's 14. **

* * *

><p><strong>D-DAY SOL SYSTEM: EARTH<strong>

**CITADEL**

Shepard was slumped down and resting against an elevated platform next to Admiral Anderson. Shepard's digital black armor was still holding together even though he took a dangerously close hit from Harbinger's cleansing beam not to mention Reaper gunfire during the assault. His armor was looking a lot like Swiss cheese with bloodstains. He was still cut up, bruised, and bleeding from the battle and the run to the beam. Both Shepard and Anderson were losing vast sums of blood while they rested next to each other watching the surprisingly peaceful view of Earth below. Even with the enormous space battle occurring around the Citadel, the view was still serene. Something, both Shepard and Anderson were quietly enjoying in this moment of calm. It's been a long six hours for them, from when Shepard landed till now. Shepard and Anderson were waiting for Hackett to maneuver the Crucible into position with the Citadel.

* * *

><p>Moments ago, Shepard and Anderson opened up the arms to the Citadel to allow access for the Crucible. In the process, Shepard talked down the indoctrinated Illusive Man who eventually shot himself. But it was too late, for Shepard who was forced to shoot Anderson in the stomach.<p>

Shepard looked over at Anderson who was breathing slowly, he watched as he saw blood pour out of Anderson's stomach wound. Shepard looked down at his body and removed his bloodied hand from his wound and saw another stream of blood pour out next to the other two. Shepard cocked his head back and smiled slightly. He heard a loud creaking sound echo through out the Citadel. He thought to himself, _It has to be the Crucible…Almost home…._

Shepard looked over at Anderson and said weakly, "Just one of those moments when you can't help but smile."

Anderson nodded slowly and said weakly, "Ha…getting too old for this."

"We're never out of the fight Anderson."

"That's true." Anderson looked over at Shepard and smiled, "You did good son. You did real good. I'm proud of you."

Shepard nodded too, "Thank you sir."

Anderson looked out at Earth, "It feels like it's been forever since I have sat down. Or even relaxed…"

Shepard too looked out at Earth, "I know what you mean."

Anderson slowly slumped down closer to Shepard and closed his eyes. Shepard felt the weight of Anderson on his shoulder and slowly looked toward him. "Anderson." He nudged his shoulder, "Don't go. Not yet, we're so close…" Anderson didn't respond. Shepard looked back at Earth and slowly closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Ago 22:00 London, England D-DAY <strong>

**Forward Observation Base (FOB)**

Shepard without his helmet was with Miranda right next to the main wall on the main street, an imperative defensive position to protect the FOB. Miranda was hugging him tightly. She was crying slowly not wanting to let him go. Shepard too was hugging Miranda tightly not wanting to let her go either. He didn't want to go out there, he was scared, but he knew he had to. For every one, for her…

Shepard broke the hug and looked deeply into her worried eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. Miranda's voice cracked, "John, I don't want you to go."

John smiled lightly, "I have to…"

"Bastard… I know." She said not meaning any hate, she held him close again. She broke the hug and her voice cracked once again, "you promised a life after this."

Shepard smiled, "I did, and by God I will make it."

Miranda said shakily, "This isn't the end is it?"

Shepard confidently shook his head, "No. The beginning. The beginning of everything."

Miranda kissed Shepard with passion as if was the last one. She broke the kiss and said with as much emotion as she could, "I love you, John." And she continued, "I love you forever."

John smiled and said with what he could muster, "I love you too Miri."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Not knowing what else to say. Till a Marine called Shepard away from Miranda.

* * *

><p>Hackett's voice could be heard on the open radio on Shepard's Omni Tool, "Shepard? You still with us? We got a problem."<p>

Shepard shook himself awake and said weakly, "What's the problem?"

Hackett's voice broke through again, "the remote trigger to the Crucible won't work, there might be something on your end."

Shepard looked over at Anderson who was still slumped over then Shepard replied, "I'll take care of it."

Hackett responded again, "Fix it and get the hell of there, get to somewhere safe. There's no telling what it might do."

Shepard acknowledged, then slowly tried getting himself up to the console ahead of him. But then felt something stir to his right and saw Anderson slowly waking up. Shepard smiled slightly, he was happy that he was still here.

Anderson broke a weak smile, "There's no way in hell you're leaving me here."

They both slowly got up, helping each other walk toward the console. Grunting with every step they took. When the finally reached the console they pressed the button that sent the floor beneath them upward to where the Crucible was docked.

* * *

><p>They reached the top and the massive crucible was docked above them. Shepard and Anderson looked at each other then looked at the crucible that was shooting pure energy down into the Citadel. The massive clamps were locked on the exterior of the station, Shepard and Anderson walked slowly toward the trigger, which was down the only path, which was toward the beam of energy.<p>

When they reached the trigger it was next to the bright beam of energy, Shepard's heart sank. He briefly thought he could make it off the station intact, but that was no longer an option. The remote trigger the science techs rigged was damaged and beyond repair for remote detonation. The trigger was in a large square component next to the beam of energy that had thick cables and wires going in and out of it to parts of the Crucible. It was an impractical mess of cables and wires. But Shepard knew how to fix it for manual detonation.

Shepard sighed and Anderson looked over to him and said, "at least it's us who gets to fire it."

Shepard chuckled lightly, "Yeah, it had to be us someone else might've gotten it wrong." He smiled as he reminded himself of Mordin.

Shepard directed Anderson where to go for repairs, then Hackett's voice came over the radio, "Shepard we have another problem."

Shepard limped to his component and responded, "what?"

"Harbinger is on his way to the Crucible, you don't have much time."

Shepard shook his head, "I got one for you."

"Go ahead…"

Shepard started fixing his side while he spoke, "Remote detonation is impossible. I have to fire it manually."

Hackett paused then slowly said, "…Shepard…John… I'm…I'm sorry…"

Shepard was wiring his components, "It's okay… can you get me through to my ship?"

"Yeah I can. Go ahead."

* * *

><p>Miranda and the ground team were all gathered on the bridge behind Joker. Miranda was closest, standing impatiently behind Joker, as the Normandy flew past the Citadel and the Crucible dodging enemy fire. Then all of a sudden a burst of static was heard and Shepard's weakened voice came through clearer as EDI naturally patched the communication, "my friends, my brothers…my sisters…" everyone could tell he was hurt just by hearing his speak, "I'm sorry I can't be with you now. I have to stay and fire the Crucible manually from the Citadel. But what I'd give to be with you now." Everyone including the crew dipped their heads down and started to cry.<p>

Joker started to tear as Shepard continued, "I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I wouldn't trade the time I had with all of you for anything." Ashley tried hard not to cry but she failed, Shepard kept going, "We are a family. Always will."

Shepard continued speaking without pause, as he knew Harbinger is coming fast, "To Joker, you take care of EDI, SHE is a very unique woman. And take care of my ship when I'm gone okay?" Joker was crying heavily and EDI put her hand on his shoulder.

Shepard kept going, "Eli and Tali, you two take care of each other. Tali, make sure you restrict Eli from the firing range when you two settle down, there's no telling what he'll." Tali smiled slightly as tears fell. She hugged Eli and even the tough as nails Eli was crying. Even Samara, who was a rock who felt little for many things, felt saddened. She was even crying a bit. A man who helped her in so many ways was going to be departing very soon.

"To Garrus, there is no Shepard without Vakarian right? I'll be keeping your seat warm for you." Garrus was with Chloe and was crying like everyone else.

"Miri…" Miranda was crying heavily, and she looked up as she heard her pet name, "I'm sorry I have to break my promise to you. Believe me I would've loved to be there with you." There was a pause, "I'm so glad I got to know you Miri. I'm so glad. And I know what you're going to say…but." There was another pause, "I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I love you." The team got in close and got into a group hug.

* * *

><p>Shepard left the channel open on accident as he and Anderson hurriedly tried fixing the trigger for manual detonation. They were close to finishing, only two wires and cables to rearrange and a few buttons to push and they could fire. But Harbinger docked to the crucible. The loud screech of metal-to-metal could be heard followed by the deafening mechanical scream of the Reaper. Harbinger reached out to both Shepard and Anderson. Trying to indoctrinated both and to talk to them.<p>

Harbinger's deep voice echoed through their ears and into the radio where Hackett and the Normandy could hear "SHEPARD! You have become a nuisance!"

Anderson and Shepard slowly wired the trigger together while fighting indoctrination, Shepard rapidly put the wires into their slots and said confidently and bravely knowing his time is coming, "Harbinger, I don't what you are or where you're from. But I'd like to tell you about something I read." Shepard handed Anderson a cable before continuing, he found a new surge of strength even with continuing blood loss, "a story from Rome. A city you destroyed." He continued to fix the trigger while speaking, "It's a classic, there was a guy; Horatius held a bridge alone against a whole army." He started prepping for manual override, "what he said was, 'How can a man die better…"

Harbinger spoke loudly, "You don't have to die Shepard, you can become my thrall…"

Shepard looked up at Harbinger defiantly, "Everyone dies Harbinger, the thing is to die well." He pushed in the remaining wires into place and pressed for manual override.

Harbinger spoke up, "Shepard you will fail and burn into the ground like an inferior being you are."

Shepard looked back up and said angrily, "No I wont…" he saw Harbinger starting to charge his beam, but Shepard continued anyway, "What, Horatius said was, 'How can a man die better than facing fearful odds…" Hackett broadcasted the transmission to all forces in range, "For the ashes of his fathers and the temples of his Gods."

Harbinger spoke up again louder than ever, "I am the beginning and the end. I am your God!"

Shepard looked down then looked at Anderson. Shepard put his finger on the manual trigger then looked back at Anderson who smiled and nodded. Shepard looked up at the bright red light of Harbinger's cleansing beam and said calmly, "Fuck You Harbinger…" then pressed the button.

Bright white light shot straight down into the Citadel blinding every ship around the Citadel. Then a bright explosion expanded rapidly outward engulfing Harbinger and continued to expand to everywhere in the Sol system, covering everyone and everything.

Joker was piloting the Normandy to clear the Citadel as the white light blinded him, EDI gripped his shoulder reassuringly as Joker piloted blind. Miranda and the rest of the team huddled together, covering their eyes from the light that seems brighter than any star. Hackett's voice came over the radio, "All ships clear the Citadel…"

* * *

><p>Back on the surface of Earth, soldiers of every race battled on in intense fighting on every inch of Earth. Then a bright light, brighter than the sun shined and blinded everyone as it covered the globe. By the time it disappeared, everyone looked up squinting upward. The massive Reapers stopped in their tracks, husks and other Reaper ground forces ceased all movement. After a brief pause, all Reaper soldiers simultaneously keeled over inactive. No more blue lights shining through their Reaper upgrades, they were dead as dead can be. Moments after the behemoth sized Reapers started to creak and wobble from side to side before collapsing onto the surface. Not one Reaper was left standing on it's own power.<p>

In space, the Reapers drifted aimlessly, the enemy that every being in the galaxy fought against, was finally dead. But that was only in the Sol system.

Hackett watched from the bridge of the Everest as the Citadel opened with the Crucible still attached it opened wider like a star. Then as it finished opening a large beam of pure white energy shot out of the center of the Citadel in a blink of an eye toward the Mass Relay at the edge of the system.

The beam of energy shot to every Mass Relay in speeds that cannot be measured to every star system, super charging the core of each Mass Relay and expanding the Crucible energy to the rest of star system. System after system the energy spread, shining it's life saving energy to the people's of the galaxy. From Tuchanka to Thessia, from Illium to Surkesh, from Palaven to the edge of the Galaxy. The Reapers in every inch of space in the galaxy were destroyed.

At first, no one knew what to do. Everyone was sad and confused. An enemy that was so powerful, frightening, and killed trillions of people just stops and keels over dead in a split of a second. Many people were confused with mixed emotion. Excited that the Reapers are dead, saddened because so many died cause of them.

* * *

><p>Back at Earth, people were watching the sky, being the first time in a long time since the sky was clear from enormous mechanical machines. Sound of gunfire and the frightening sound of the Reapers were gone, as people were figuring out what to do. Almost all if not many people started to think what were the whereabouts of Commander Shepard the man who motivated, who pushed, the man who was the flicker of hope for all in this war. People both civilian and military wanted to find the hero.<p>

The Normandy flanked by the Everest slowly approached the Citadel and the Crucible. The Citadel slowly spun in a clockwise motion in orbit over Earth. Everyone onboard the Normandy especially the team and most especially Miranda wanted to board the Citadel and find their hero. For Miranda, Shepard was her hero and the love of her life. But Hackett ordered a slow and careful approach to the Citadel as no one could anticipate the damage caused by the Reapers and the Crucible.

Miranda stood next to Garrus and Liara as they watched the Citadel get nearer as time slowly moved on. Miranda was getting restless as she wanted to find her John. She knew everyone wanted to find the Commander, but she had an intimate reason. Though Garrus and everyone else wanted to find their friend.

Suddenly the unthinkable happened. The Crucible started to explode in a chain of explosions, starting from the end all the way to where it attached to the Citadel. It erupted in a bright red blast rocketing debris in every direction. Both the Normandy and the Everest maneuvered away from the Citadel.

Joker's jaw dropped saddened, "Oh no…" Everyone ducked their heads and shook. Everyone for a second thought there could be a possibility of Shepard surviving or at least being able to recover him.

Miranda continued to cry and brought her hand to cover her mouth as she continued to cry. If the manual detonation didn't kill him, the destruction of the Crucible would. Her heart sank deeper and deeper into her chest. She saw him smiling at her in her head, and she cried harder. Tali came over and hugged her tightly, something she never had from her, or anyone else other than John and Oriana. Then Eli hugged her followed by Garrus and Liara. Eventually, all of "Shepard's 14" including Joker, Chakwas, and Michel were in a group hug. Saddened for the loss of Commander Shepard. There were no words to be said. No songs. Not even a nod. It was time for recovery…

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From Oblivion (Tom Cruise is the Man) and Blood Diamond (Leonardo DiCaprio is also the MAN) and Noah <strong>

**Added Characters into the squad cause I believed the original squad in Mass Effect 3 was…well…lame.**

**Thought "Shepard's 14" would be clever like "Oceans 13" **


End file.
